


snapshots

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pining, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: when your rambles to your friend of your ikemen findings doesn't get through to her, you set the record straight by sneaking a quick snap to send her speechless.however, oikawa thinks one step ahead and gives you the snapshot of your life.and his business card, while he's at it.





	snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> woah sorry for the delay, uni stuff as per usual. 
> 
> enjoy this little drabble that was conjured up on a wild whim.
> 
> [note: all works until further notice are reuploads from dA]

**From: [Name]  
To: Rie**

_rie. this guy. on the train. i can't even. too. hot. for. words._

 

**From: Rie  
To: [Name]**

_[Name]. this is the tenth time you've said this to me. i'm not really interested in who you find hot or not._

 

**From: [Name]  
To: Rie**

_you will once you see a pic of him! i'll show you._

 

Rie received the text you had just sent. She sighed in defeat, silently praying that somehow you stop sending her pictures of boys on public transport. She places her phone back on the bed-side table, falling back to sleep - an afternoon nap much needed.

 

「 ☆ 」

 

You send your final message to Rie, and glance at the handsome stranger - looks that rivaled a model's. He's situated in the seats across from you at a diagonal angle, fiddling with his phone, smiling at the same time. How you wish you could make him smile like that.

 

_Woah [Name], where did that come from? You don't even know the guy!_

 

As you promised to Rie, taking a photo of the stranger was your top priority. You take a look of your surroundings, making sure the fellow commuters were distracted to not see you. Sensing that you would be safe from accusing eyes, you take out your phone with the camera ready and prepare to capture.

 

You adjust the angle of the of the camera to just capture the side of his face, providing enough evidence to accentuate and prove his charm to the ever so skeptical Rie. You wait for the camera to focus before you press the button to capture the photo.

 

Being the professional sneak-photog you were, you always had your phone on silent. After successfully taking the photo, you go to inspect it, but find something strange...

 

Why was he...posing?

 

The stranger who was supposedly looking at his phone, looked straight to the camera and posed with a victory sign. How did he even have enough time to pose?

 

The train announces its soon arrival to the train station and people stand to line at the doors, including the handsome stranger. You notice him walk closer towards your side, and inside your mind you panic, do you talk to him or just let him go?

 

_Don't miss this opportunity [Name]! You've literally got one chance at this!_

 

You look up and find him standing in front of you. You open your mouth to talk but he glances at you, giving you a little smile. You freeze at his smile, confused to why he smiled at you. You see arm reach out to you with something in between his fingers, a card of sorts. You reach out to take it and inspect it.

 

Oikawa Tooru. Model.  
xxxx-xxxx-xxxx

 

_Wait. Model? I knew he had good looks but... **model?!**_

 

You look up but find him exiting the doors of the train, but turn around to look back at you mouthing "call me" with a small wink. A blush appears at the apples of your cheeks, unconsciously clutching the business card tighter in your hand.

 

_Wait till Rie sees this guy!_


End file.
